


Dean's Mark

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squeezing in the last drabble before tonight's final episode.</p><p>Depending on where you live, it might be too late.</p><p>I hope not.</p><p>Oh, it's about Dean and the Mark of Cain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Mark

Once there was Dean  
impetuous, sarcastic  
Above all loyal.  
He’d give his life  
Without thought  
For those he loved.

Then he got the Mark  
So hard to get  
So much harder to get rid of  
The Mark of Cain has its own will  
Eating more of Dean’s soul with every kill

Now there is hardly any Dean left  
Just the Mark  
Killing anyone  
Killing everyone  
Grooming Dean for the final killing  
His brother Sam.

Is he like Sam without a soul?  
No, worse. So much worse.  
He is Dean with an evil black hole  
Where his soul used to be


End file.
